For the Way You Look at Me
by britata348
Summary: 5 years have passed since the war had ended. Katara and Zuko are on a journey to a temple and get stuck in a cave? What will happen? Oneshot. ZxK


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR, IF I DID ZUTARA WOULD BE CANON

For the Way You Look at Me

By: Briata348

* * *

The wind was blowing fiercely outside the small cave Zuko and Katara were sitting in. _Just like old times_ they both thought.

The hundred-year war had ended 5 years previous, making Katara nineteen, and Zuko twenty-one. They had both been on a mission to find the now hidden South Pole Temple Katara's Gran-Gran had told them about in the legend. It was said that you could summon the dead and speak to them during the midnight hour, and Katara was set on speaking to her mother. Aang, Katara's fiancé, had offered him taking her with Appa, but she declined. She wanted to do this journey on her own, and she was going to, well, until Zuko convinced Gran-Gran and Aang that she would need a fire bender to come with her if she wanted to keep warm. Katara complained about having it be Zuko, and that he should be running his country, but Gran-Gran had just smiled and said, that Iroh would be perfectly capable of running it while he was away. So Katara, still mad, let Zuko come along. Now they were both trapped inside of a cave during the biggest winter storm since the war had ended . . .

* * *

Zuko Flashback

_Zuko slid off his coat, and walked along the silent hallway. This was his first time Zuko had visited his sister, Azula, after she was admitted into the isolated mental hospital in an island in the Fire Nation. He hated to admit it, but the place gave him the creeps. Zuko opened the steel lock of the door and stepped in._

_"Well, well, well. Look who finally came and visited me, the new Crowned Fire Lord, my, what an _honor_." Azula slurred with a crazed expression on her face. The 15-year-old girl had her hair down and it sat on the floor unkempt. Her clothes were ruffled, but were still in good condition, but Zuko did notice her arms were wrapped around her in a straight jacket. She was sitting on the floor in the corner. It looked as if she was trying to make eye contact, but her eyes kept on wandering off. Azula had truly lost it._

_"Hello Azula." Zuko said in a flat tone._

_"So how's your girlfriend?" This had taken Zuko completely off-guard. He sucked air in quickly and his back straightened. Azula smiled._

_"Mai? She's fine." He said trying not to falter._

_"No. I meant the water tribe peasant who saved your life after you saved hers. What's her name? Kara? Kana? Kaya? I thought for sure you two would be lovey-dovey after locking me up in here."_

_"Her names Katara, and she is just . . . a friend. I love Mai, and we will be married once she comes of age."_

"_Oh really? You know she only liked you because then she would become royalty. She told me herself. I wonder how you two can do anything with all of her knifes in her clothes, or have you not gotten that far yet?" Zuko did not like this conversation. He reached for the doorknob to leave "I really am surprised you're not with the water tribe girl. She is quite . . . pretty." Zuko turned and saw Azula, her eyes straight in front of her, cackle as though she had just won the war. Zuko left the room and didn't look back again, because he was afraid that for once, Azula wasn't lying_

End Zuko Flashback_._

* * *

Zuko was holding a fire in his hand so they would not freeze to death, but Katara was chattering her teeth, on account of her being on the other side of the room. Zuko sighed.

"You know, you have to come over here and sit next to me if you don't want to freeze to death." Zuko's hair was down, like it had been when he was training Aang. Katara always had liked it better that way instead of in a topknot.

"N-no. I a-am fi-ine." She stuttered.

"I don't bite." Zuko said smirking. _Stubborn as always _Zuko thought. Katara angrily crawled over and sat next to Zuko, and leaned her face towards the fire. Zuko could already see her stop chattering. "So, I heard you're engaged? I am I right?" This was probably the first time Zuko and Katara were actually having a conversation in three years. They had both been doing different things at different places.

"Yes. Mr. Fire Lord. I sent you the invitation to the wedding a couple months ago." The last time Katara had seen Zuko was at his engagement party at the Fire Nation Royal Palace. But they still hadn't gotten married because Zuko needed to focus on his "Fire Lord Duties" or that's what everyone had been told. Katara's wedding with Aang was actually in two weeks, that's why Zuko had come in the first place.

"Oh. Right." Zuko said awkwardly. Katara began to bend the snow in the air. She held it over the fire and it melted into a thin stream of water. She then bent it back into her mouth and swallowed. She did it again, but this time bending it into Zuko's mouth, which he sort of gagged on since it came into his mouth very unexpectedly. Now he was coughing the water out everywhere.

"Now look what you did!" Katara said annoyed as she bent the water out of Zuko's clothes and brought the water back into his mouth again, but more gentle this time.

"Thanks." Zuko muttered. They sat there for about ten minutes without speaking. "We should probably go to sleep now, to wait out the storm." Katara grumbled something in response, which Zuko thought to be a "Yes" and took out the sleeping furs she had in her pouch slung over her back. She rolled it out on the floor after bending snow off of it. Zuko did the same. Zuko had always felt awkward when coming to the South Pole, because of the extremely thick parka's he had to wear even though he was always naturally hot. As Katara crawled into her sleeping furs, Zuko realized something.

"You know, I can't fire bend while I am sleeping," Katara froze and her eyes got wide. Zuko smirked.

"No." She said quickly.

"You'll freeze in your sleep."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"Fine!" Katara shouted. Zuko smiled smugly. Katara arranged their furs in a way so they would both be sharing them _Just like a married couple_. Katara's eyes widened as she realized what she just absent-mindedly thought to herself. She pushed the notion into the very depths of her mind, hoping it would never come out.

* * *

Katara Flashback

_It was only one year after the earth kingdom took Ba-sing-se back and the world was finally at peace. Katara and Aang were now the 'couple', and now everyone referred to her as 'The Avatars Girlfriend' or 'The Avatars Waterbender' like he owned her, and she had no right to a name. _

_Aang was somewhere in the earth kingdom doing his thing, and Katara was left at the house in Ba-sing-se. She was sitting at the table absent-mindedly bending the water in the flower vase in complete boredom. Toph was 'playing' with the Dai Lee, and Sokka and Suki were doing who knows what at Kyoshi Island. Zuko was playing Fire Lord in the Fire Nation and Iroh was still in Ba-sing-se but she'd rather not have to listen to his wisdom all day. Aang had promised her she would only be in Ba-sing-se for a few weeks, and then she could return home to the Southern Water tribe, but new things had kept popping up so she hadn't left Ba-sing-se yet. Katara was alone, and she didn't like it at all._

_Katara heard the door creak open, and swiftly turned around. It was Zuko, dressed in his Royal Fire Nation getup with topknot and all. Her face flushed with blood as she saw how much he had grown in just that short time. _

_"Zuko!" Katara cried and ran over and gave him a hug. She felt Zuko stiffen, but slowly relax and return the hug. She had missed him a lot, and she guessed he did too._

_"It's been a long time." Zuko said in his now even deeper voice. She could help the shivers his voice sent down her spine._

_"Why are you here? Is it an emergency? What happened?" Katara rambled as they took a step back from their hug._

_"Oh nothing like that, I just needed a break from Mai's temper, and the royal palace. It gets very boring." He said smiling._

_"Yeah, getting served on your every whim, very boring." Katara said in a sarcastic tone. "But why'd you come to see me?"_

_"Well, I heard you have been having to live all by yourself for quite some time now since Aang has been doing his . . . duties. So I thought you might be in need of some company" Katara grinned widely and she felt tears prickle in her eyes. It felt so nice to see a familiar, and quite handsome, face. _

_"You didn't have to do this you know." She said quietly. Zuko cupped her face in his hands, and whispered,_

_"Oh, yes, I did." Katara invited Zuko inside and to take a seat, and scrambled to make some tea. She poured two glasses and sat down next to Zuko._

_"So Mai's got a temper does she?" Katara said smirking. _

_"Enough to make me come to runaway with you." Zuko said quietly. Katara's eyes widened and she bushed furiously. "I mean, come to see you." He said realizing what he had said before. They both continued the conversation a bit more awkwardly now, but Katara was glad she was at least talking to someone. They talked until they noticed the sun had gone down. _

_"It's getting late." Katara whispered._

_"The time flies by does it not?" Zuko said to himself. "Uncle told me I should stay with him at the 'Jasmine Dragon' for the night, and I don't want him to get worried . . ." Zuko added._

_"You should go then." Katara said quickly. Zuko got up and Katara walked him to the door. "I had a great time, you know, being with you, well, being with someone."_

_"So did I." Zuko turned and faced Katara. He noticed how beautiful her blue eyes were, and how soft her lips looked. He did what he never thought he would do. He leaned down and kissed her. _

_Katara's eyes widened, but closed as her body melted into his. She had never felt this good in her entire life, but then she realized. She was The Avatar's Girlfriend. Zuko was the Fire Lord, and dating Mai. This was wrong, even though she never wanted it to end. She abruptly pulled away and backed up, her face flushed. _

_"Well, nice seeing you, have a great time!" She said flustered, and then slammed the door in his face._

End Katara Flashback

* * *

"Ugh." Katara heard Zuko grunt. She turned around to see that he was trying to pull off his oversized parka.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ZUKO!" Katara screamed as her face flooded with color.

"Well, how do you expect me to keep you warm if I am covered in this? You _know _the heat will transfer better with the fewer things separating us. So unless you want to freeze, I suggest you do the same." Zuko tried to pull off the rest of his parka, but Katara rushed to his side and started to pull his parka down again. "What are you doing Katara?"

"Trying to save my innocence!" She said angrily.

"Katara, I am not getting naked. I just need to get this dumb parka off." Katara's face was completely red now with embarrassment. "Now you take off your parka too, so I can warm you better. I will look the other way if you want." Zuko said teasingly. Katara slipped off her parka with ease, revealing a thin shirt and pants, and you could see her wrappings underneath showing through. She swiftly climbed underneath the covers and waited for Zuko to finish. Zuko had managed to take off his parka, and then he unbuttoned his other thick wool shirt and now he was standing in a tight thin undershirt and loose pants. He quietly walked over and slipped inside the covers. Zuko turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Katara's shivering ice-cold body. Goosebumps pooped up wherever he touched. Katara couldn't help but let out a sigh. Zuko smiled. He had missed Katara a lot, and it seemed that this moment was perfect. Well except for the fact that they were both engaged to different people. Katara's Body folded into Zuko's fitting like they are made for each other.

"This doesn't mean anything you know. I am only doing this to keep warm." Katara said after remembering their kiss that night in Ba-sing-se. She wanted to do that again so much, but she knew it was _wrong_ and they can't be together. Even though it hurt not to be with him. For those past three years, each kiss Aang had given her had felt empty and meaningless as did each hug and embrace. But how could she turn down the Avatar. It would crush him.

"Katara, do you remember Ba-sing-se?" Katara stiffened. _Why was he bringing that up _she thought.

"Yes . . ." Katara whispered after a few moments past, "How could I forget?"

"I am sorry for doing that Katara. We are just . . . friends." Zuko said into Katara's hair.

"Why are we . . . just friends? Why was our fate chosen for us? Why can't we be more than _just friends?_" Katara said trying to hold back tears, "I didn't want that night in Ba-sing-se to stop, but I had to . . . Aang." Katara started crying. Her whimpers filled the cave. "How can I be falling in love with you?" Katara was sobbing now. Zuko turned her head so she was sobbing into his chest. _Katara . . . is in love with me? _Zuko was speechless. _What should I do now? I don't want to make her upset. _

"It's okay." Zuko said comfortingly to Katara. Katara looked up into his eyes.

"How can it be okay? We're both engaged and I am in _love_ with you! This isn't _right! _Aang is your best friend; he's the avatar! How can I say no to the _Avatar?_" Katara wailed into Zuko's chest. Katara couldn't believe what she just said. She just admitted to Zuko, the _engaged _Fire lord, that she loved him.

"Aang would be able to take it. He saved the world. I know he can go through heartbreak. He will find his _right_ someone . . . maybe someone he always glanced over, maybe Toph." Zuko said after a few minutes. Katara stopped crying. _Maybe it will be okay. _

"What about . . . Mai?" Katara whispered.

"I canceled our engagement last month. I couldn't get married to someone I didn't love, even if you would reject me. Katara, I love _you_. I will give up _anything_ to be with you. My throne, my honor, my . . . family. All of it, for you." Zuko looked down at Katara's striking face, and for the second time, leaned down and kissed her. This time they did not stop. Their lips moved in a rhythmic motion, never wanting the moment to end. Zuko kissed down along her neck, sending shivers with each brush of his lips. They melted into each other, embracing with passion. The two lovers were the happiest they had ever been, even if they were stuck in the middle of the biggest storm of the century.

The storm passed through and was over by the next night. Katara and Zuko never wanted to forget that cave. They left in the morning when the sun was up. They continued where they had left off. In three days time of searching they had found the temple. It wasn't as extravagant as Gran-Gran had described it, but it was beautiful all the same. It was made out of pure ice, buried under mounds of snow on the side of a cliff. They had only stumbled across it because Katara had tripped on an engagement necklace while walking by. It was tattered, and worn, but the stone looked as if it was made the day before. Katara felt as though it was a sign from the spirits.

They built a fire in the entrance of the temple and waited until it was midnight. They slowly walked into the center of the temple. Above them was a hole in the roof letting the moonlight cascade onto the floor.

"Mom?" Katara cried, "Mom?" A silhouette appeared before them, it slowly began to take form of a woman with piercing blue eyes; Katara's eyes.

"Katara." Her mother whispered, tears had come to both of the women's eyes. Her eyes drifted over to the man standing next to Katara, Zuko. "Who is this?"

Katara took a deep breath, "This is Zuko, the Fire Lord. The man who saved my life. The man I love." She said her voice faltering as she was now crying.

"Miss. I wish to ask for your permission, to marry your daughter." Zuko said strongly.

"You have been through many obstacles, young Fire Lord, but still, with all of your hardships, your soul is perhaps the purest I have ever seen. I grant you my permission." Katara's mother said solemnly. Zuko stared at the dead women before him and tears rolled down his cheeks. He turned his body toward Katara and embraced her.

He whispered, "Thank you." Katara's mother disappeared, just as quickly as she came.

* * *

**A/N: This was planned to be a one shot, but i don't know anymore Tell me if you think I should continue! Please review, as this is my first story! And no, Katara and Zuko did not to the Dirty Deed kay?**

* * *


End file.
